Ouran Academy
The Ouran Academy (also known as Ouran Elite Private Academy and/or Ouran High School) is a prestigious private school located in Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan. The Ouran Academy is widely known by the public as being the home of the Ouran High School Host Club which is located in Music Room #3 of the High School grade building. Ouran Academy houses four different school levels; Elementary School, Middle School, High School and College/University. Although these four schools are on the same grounds, the students mostly remain in their own grade level, although they are free to move from building to building on the campus. The school is mostly attended by rich children (i.e. children of celebrities, businesspeople, politicians, etc.); Haruhi is the only lower-class student. Ouran Academy Motto "' ''Lineage counts first, wealth a close second. '''" School subjects As the series focuses more on the school clubs, the actual classes taught at school and the structure of the school day are not directly shown in the anime, nor are any teachers revealed; however, the manga directly reveals two specific classes offered at the academy, physical education and Greek. Additionally, the various articles on the characters list subjects like French and Modern Literature. Uniforms At Ouran, students wear different uniforms in several styles based on which school division they are located in. However, the physical education uniforms have not yet been revealed. ''Elementary School'' * Boys wear a dark green uniform. * Girls wear dark green dresses (long or short skirt optional as long as the dress code is followed) ''Middle School'' * Boys wear a white/vanilla high collar uniform with dark gold accents. Like other uniforms the middle school uniform has the Ouran Academy seal sewn onto the left breast. * Girls wear a brown and white sailor-like suit. The skirt is usually short but must not be seen as "revealing". ''High School'' * Boys wear a pale blue blazer over a white shirt and a pair of black trousers. The Ouran patch is sewn on the left breast with the blazer usually buttoned up. The uniform is usually complete with a black tie with purple vertical stripes. * Girls wear a pale yellow dress that extends to their knees. The high neck collar and sleeve turn ups are white and the girls all wear a red bow on the front of their neck. Girls are also required to wear long white stockings or socks. A summer variant of this uniform is seen in the manga, with short sleeves and shorter socks/stockings. ''College/University'' The uniforms of the College/University student have not yet been revealed. Gallery of Uniforms File:Shiro Takaoji.jpg|The Elementary School male attire. File:Hunny and Haruhi by SailorUsagiChan.jpg|The male Elementary School attire and the female Middle School attire. File:YoungHikaru&Kaoru.jpg|The Middle School male attire. File:Host Club.jpg|The High School male attire. File:Renge.jpg|The High School female attire. File:Haruhifujioka37rs.png|The High School female attire worn by Haruhi. Classes At Ouran, students are separated into four classes based on their family's wealth, lineage, influence and their personal intelligence. For example, the Host Club members are all in the A class for their year group, where the students from highly privileged families are placed. The only exception is Haruhi, who gets a special privilege due to her scholarship status. The order of classes are as followed: * ' 'A' Class' - The "Elite" or Honor Role * ' 'B' Class' * ' 'C' Class' * ' 'D' Class' - Mostly consists of children from Yakuza affiliated families (like Ritsu Kasanoda) Trivia * Most of the buildings on the school grounds were inspired by a number of famous monuments which include the Buckingham Palace, Place de la Concorde, and St. Peter's Basilica. In addition, a large portion of the academy's architecture is based on the style similar to that of the mid-nineteenth century architecture of Paris, France (where the Hoshakuji family lives). Category:Ouran Academy